


Ashes and Flowers

by Nini0701, queen_broccoli_midoriya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Other, Sad Ending, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, add more tags as we go, i wanna watch the world burn, im sorry, no one is going to be happy, not really tho, sad everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini0701/pseuds/Nini0701, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_broccoli_midoriya/pseuds/queen_broccoli_midoriya
Summary: Three boys,Damaged lungs,A broken heart,A lost son,Unable to save,Unable to run.The story of how a fatal error ended the lives of Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio.TW: Death, Mentions of blood, illness and hospitals
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 10





	Ashes and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy story.  
> If you feel uncomfortable with death, illness, mention of blood, vomit or hospitals i do not reccomend this story for you.

"I'm going to miss you, you know?" Hinata said while looking at his bestfriend.  
"I'm sorry."  
**6 Months Earlier**  
"Hey Kenma!" Hinata excitetly exclaimed while running up to Kenma.  
He hadn't seen Kenma since the last training camp, so it was wonderful that both of them found some time to meet each other in Tokyo.

"Hello Shouyo." Kenma smiled, the light breeze of the train station making his hair sway to the side.

Kenma opened up his arms as Hinata embraced him.

"It's been so long!" Hinata told him as they walked side by side through the train station towards the exit. 

"How are you Shouyo?" Kenma started as they walked out of the train station, "Tobio being annoying?"  
"No," Hinata laughed, "He isn't being annoying at the moment." 

They both walked over the pavement - still warm from being under the summer sun for so long. 

They walked until they reached a small white house, Kenma reached for a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.As soon as the door opened there was a fresh wave of air that reached them."I'm home." Kenma boredly announced as he stepped into the house, taking his shoes off. 

"You can put your shoes here Shouyo." As Kenma said that he pointed to the shoe holder by the side of the door. 

They soon walked in and were met with the smell of pasta bolognese and apple pie. 

"Hi, honey." Kenma's mother said as they passed the kitchen, "Go take a shower, then we'll eat dinner." 

"Ok." 

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here Kozume-san!" Hinata told her as he bowed,  
Kenma's mother just chuckled "Please just call me Aoi, Shouyo," Aoi told him waving him off 

"Sure Aoi-san!"

"Come on Shouyo!" Kenma called from his bedroom.  
"Hey, Kenma," Hinata started as he walked into the dark bedroom and left his bag infront of the guest futon, 

"Where's the bathroom?"

"The first door down to the left." 

After Kenma telling him the directions he went the way to the bathroom, walking past a vase with pretty red tulips in it.

As soon as he locked the door to the bathroom he started to cough.

'What the,' Hinata though as he coughed a pink petal, 'when did I eat a flower?'

He stared at the big round pink petal 'what flower is this?'

After doing his business and then throwing the pink petal in the toilet, Hinata went back to the room. 

"I'm going to take a shower Shouyo, wait here." Kenma informed him as he let Hinata to his own thoughts. 

'What,' Hinata thought as he sat down on Kenma's bed, 'is this? Is that thing Izumin mentioned? It was called... Hanahaki!'


End file.
